Outsider Chronicles: Devil Fury
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Dieing and being reborn into a crazy ass world of Devils, Angels and Monsters is not my idea of a good time. Actually, on second thoughts, it is. Plus, I get an awesome power out of it!
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Devil Fury

Dieing and being reborn into a crazy ass world of Devils, Angels and Monsters is not my idea of a good time. Actually, on second thoughts, it is. Plus, I get an awesome power out of it!

 **I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting anything new, but you try telling my muse that! I came up with this idea quite out of the blue, but I honestly think its my best yet. Anyway, enough blathering, lets get to it.**

Chapter 1

Let me tell you, death by a giant, fiberglass dinosaur falling on your head is not. Still, apparently Death is not the end for me and I found myself waking up as a baby. I think I'll skip over my childhood so we can get to the good stuff, although to be fair, I also don't really want to talk about it. Lets just say that theres a bloody good reason you can't remember that time and leave it at that.

* * *

Anyway, other than the other life knocking around in my head, I was mostly a normal kid growing up. I got up, went to school, did homework, etc. It wasn't until I turned 6 that I realized that this world wasn't quite what it appeared when my Grandpa, a crotchety old Chinese gentleman, called me to my family Dojo.

"You called Grandpa?" I asked as I knelt down across from the old man.

"Yes, I did," he said, "It is time for you to learn of our family's legacy and responsibilities."

He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of three claw marks on the inside of his wrist.

"I, along with your Mother and Father, are a part of an ancient order of warriors called the Pai Zhuq, or Order of the Claw," said the old man, "We harness the power of our Animal Spirits in order to battle the forces that would destroy our world."

I blinked a couple of times. That sounded oddly familiar…

"Fair enough, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Very little in all honesty," said Grandpa, "The current headquarters of the Pai Zhuq is located in Australia, so its likely that Master Mao's students will become the Guardians. However, you still need to be trained, just in case."

"Riiiight," I said slowly, before shrugging, "Eh, why not? Could be fun."

The grin the old geezer gave did not fill me with confidence.

* * *

I was right to be worried. Grandpa was an absolute sadist when it came to training, and my parents were even worse as all three pounded their styles into my head with ruthless efficiency. It was during that time that I figured out why the terms Grandpa had used were so damn familiar. They were from Power Rangers, specifically Jungle Fury. That revelation gave me a headache for a few days, although the knowledge that I lived on the other side of the world from where those events were to take place did take the edge of somewhat.

Plus, I couldn't exactly complain about what I was learning, even if the training was hell. My Spirit was that of the Falcon, granting me incredible eyesight, speed and a natural inclination towards my Grandfather's Eagle fighting style. Thats not to say I didn't learn a lot from Dads Crocodile and Mums Jackal, but considering he could use his Spirit to fly, I was much more inclined to master that aspect and use it to create my own high speed style. I also learnt to tap into the Spirit of the Falcon to create an armoured form, although actually maintaining it was a right pain in the rear. Even after 10 years of training, I couldn't maintain my Beast Form for more than five minutes before I ended up flat on my back and completely drained. Even so, the fact I could use the form was incredible in and of itself and resulted in me being named a Master by Grandfather when I was just 15, one of the youngest in history.

* * *

In other news, I had also discovered a much more potentially problematic and close to home issue when I entered high school. What was that you ask? Well, the school I was attending was an all girl school that had recently become co-ed. It also had a good few Devils attending, along with a trio of perverted morons, one of whom possessed the power to potentially kill God. Just in case you haven't got it, the school was Kuoh Acadamy.

I'm actually kinda surprised I didn't notice it sooner considering I was actually friends with Issei in preschool and Elementary School, before he dropped down the chasm into pervert at least. After that, we drifted apart somewhat, mainly because I REALLY didn't like the other two pervs he hung around with, but also because we just had different interests and hobbies.

Currently, I was walking home, deep in thought. It was the same day that I'd figured out that Kuoh wasn't just ironically named after overhearing Issei and his perverted friends talking about Yuuma. After spending 20 minutes in the bathroom slamming my head into the wall and another 10 in an out of the way area of the school swearing violently, I calmed down enough to call myself an idiot and move on.

Heres the thing though, it wasn't just the name of the town, school and my friend that should have tipped me off. I had been outright told by Grandpa that just about every legend and fairy tale I'd ever heard was true in one way or another after I reached the rank of Master. Apparently, the Pai Zhuq were powerful enough to warrant a kind of weary respect from most of the Supernatural community. Why? Well, because Dai Shi was powerful enough to give the Satan's pause, that's why! While it had taken all of our ancestors power to do so, the fact that a group of Humans had been able to seal the monster was nothing short of insane and more than worthy of respect. So yeah, considering that, it was amazing that I'd completely missed the fact that DXD was a thing in this world.

* * *

Due to my minor meltdown, I was running rather late and it was starting to get dark, but considering I was considered a Master, I wasn't too worried. Well, not about the standard lurkers that might be around. Fallen Angels and Devils I was less confident about dealing with.

I was suddenly jerked from my thoughts as the Falcon Spirit suddenly let out a shriek inside me. The use of Animal Spirits is a very hard thing to explain. While the Spirits are a part of us and completely under the control of their user, they sometimes act up to warn their hosts of danger and the like. Its not exactly common, so its usually a very good idea to listen to their warnings. Right now, the Falcon was warning me of an incredibly powerful and bloodthirsty presence nearby. I tensed and looked around, spotting a flash of movement in the nearby park. I narrowed my eyes and reached into my bag, pulling out a wrapped object, before dropping my bag into a nearby bush. I hooked the bag onto the back of my belt and jumped in the direction of the bloodlust source. Thanks to my Spirit and training, said jump allowed me to clear the tops of the trees and land on a lamp post near the source. It was in a wide area around a fountain where Issei was on the ground with a hole through the gut and a Fallen One in a trench coat and fedora looming over him. I let out a sigh.

"I'm seriously gonna regret this," I muttered as I opened the bag on the back of my belt and pulled out the contents.

It was my weapon, a polearm called the Wing Spear, a Pai Zhuq weapon designed to channel my Animal Spirit. It was currently folded into a three part pole attached together by chains with a bird's head at one end and a sharp spike at the ther. A flick of my wrist caused the chains to retract, the pieces snapping together into a solid whole. The beak of the bird's head opened and a golden blade snapped out. I took a deep breath, spun my spear, and jumped again, this time landing beside Issei, just in time to kick Dohnaseek away before he could stab Issei again.

"What the...a Human?" said the Fallen as he regained his balance.

"Sora?" gasped Issei.

I crouched down next to my friend and gently pulled his hands away from to wound. The fact he survived something like this, even with the aid of Rias, spoke volumes of his will and the strength of his body, especially when you consider that Light is deadly to Devils. Seriously, the hole went right through him and I'm pretty sure it had hit his intestines!

"Whoa, he really did a number on you," I said.

I stood and glared at the Fallen.

"You know, I really don't like it when people hurt others," I said, "Especially when the person hurt is my friend."

"Tch, well, this is annoying," growled the Fallen, "I can't believe I let my guard down enough that a Human was able to sneak up on me."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You boy, who are you?" he said.

I smiled and bowed politely.

"The names Sora Kusanagi," I said, "Its nice to meet you Mr Crow."

Dohnaseek's eye twitched slightly as he summoned a Spear.

"Well then Sora Kusanagi, you chose the wrong night to go for a walk," he growled, "Normally I would prefer to avoid killing Humans, but you are in my way. I hope you said your prayers!"

He threw the spear at me at incredible speed. To me however, with my training and vision increased by my Spirit, it might as well have been going in slow motion. I smirked and spun my own spear as I shifted out of the way if his attack and channeled my Spirit into the weapon. In response, the point of the weapon began to glow silver and gold as a spectral bird formed around it.

"Falcon Trust!" I said and thrust my spear at the Fallen.

With an echoing shriek, the spectral birdshot out in a golden beam. Dohnaseek jumped, apparently planning on avoiding it by flying above it. I smirked.

"That won't work," I said.

I was proven correct when the beam took a 90 degree turn and shot straight up, zipping around the Fallen and slamming into and through his wing before it vanished, leaving Dohnaseek to fall to the ground with a crash and a damaged wing.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have done that," I muttered as the Fallen got to his feet, glowering at me and leaking enough bloodlust that I broke out in a cold sweat.

"You...damned MONKEY!" roared Dohnaseek, summoning a frankly massive Spear of Light.

I gritted my teeth and dug deep, intending to transform so I could actually survive the incoming attack.

SHING!

I blinked a couple of times as a burning pain shot through my chest and looked down. The glowing point of a Sword of Light was emerging from my left lung.

"Ow…" I mumbled and collapsed.

* * *

Next thing I knew, my alarm was blaring in my ear and I woke up to the smell of rosemary and something soft and warm pressed against my body… My eyes snapped open and I shot out of bed and landed on the other side of the room in a ready crouch, only to freeze a second later as I saw who was in my bed. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. I recognized her as Akeno Himejima, a girl in the year ahead of me and known to be one of the most gorgeous girls in school.

And she was naked. In my bed. Naked. Did I mention she was naked?

"O...K," I said, before I became aware of a draft and looked down, only to find that I was naked to, "What on earth happened last night?"

At that moment, Akeno stirred and sat up, stretching in ways that drew the eye, not to mention allowing the sheet to fall away and reveal that I was correct in my guess that she was starkers. I quickly covered my eyes before I could be caught staring.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Akeno, "The President was worried you might be out for a few days after the hit you took."

"Thats nice, now what are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

I paused.

"Actually, maybe the better question would be, why am I alive?" I asked, "I distinctly remember getting stabbed."

"You did," said Akeno, shifting so she was sitting on my bed.

I studiously shifted my gaze to above her head so I wasn't tempted to look at her extremely visible womanhood.

"Ar ar, my eyes are down here," she said.

"Yes, they are," I said, "But until you either put some clothes on or cross your legs, I won't be looking down."

"Muu, you're no fun to tease," she said, but grabbed my quilt to cover herself nonetheless.

I sank down into a cross legged position across from her and met her eyes.

"So, want to explain?" I asked.

"I would, but I have a feeling you already know," said Akeno, "I must say, Rias and I were quite surprised when we found that tattoo of yours."

I instinctively grabbed my right wrist where the claw tattoo that marked me as a Master was located.

"Ah, you know about that," I said.

"Indeed," said Akeno, "A Pai Zhuq Master at just 16, an impressive feat."

I blushed slightly and ducked my head. I'd always been a tad self conscious about that since there were those among the Order of the Claw that really didn't like the fact that a kid reached the level of Master before them. I took a deep breath and got my thoughts back on track.

"Right, seeing as I have apparently recovered from a fatal blow, I assume that your Master reincarnated me?" I asked, "Rias Gremory, correct?"

"Exactly," said Akeno, "I'm afraid we didn't know about you being a Master until after she Reincarnated you. However, without her doing it, you would have died."

"Fair enough," I said, "Frankly, I don't have anything against it. Grandpa has filled me in on the Three Factions and all that and, while I doubt they'll be entirely pleased with all this, the fact it was the Gremory who recruited me will likely mitigate most of my family's issues."

I let out a sigh.

"Still not looking forwards to my Grandpa finding out I let myself get stabbed in the back though…"

I sighed again and got to my feet.

"Well, I guess I'd better face the music," I said, "Now would you mind getting dressed before…?"

I was cut off by the door opening and Mum sticking her head in. She didn't say anything, just looked from me to the still naked Akeno.

"We'll talk about this over breakfast," she said and vanished.

I let out a groan and let my head thump against the wall I was leaning against. This was gonna blow.

 **And done. So yeah, Power Rangers is a thing in this world. Its unlikely that Sora will actually get involved in any of the series, but there will be a few characters showing up on occasion.**

 **Now then, lets define some power levels. For the purposes of this story world, a Morphed Ranger is about as strong as a Mid Level Devil and Minions are as strong as powerful Exorcists (although not as skilled). Monsters vary in power from as strong as Rangers with more skill up to about High Class Devil power. Big Bosses like Dai Shi tend to be about as strong as Leader Class Fallen so they're actually a credible threat to this world. I know I just said that its unlikely that Sora will get directly involved, I still feel that I need to make it clear.**

 **Please note that, while hes more skilled than the non-master JF Rangers, they are technically more powerful than Sora because they can tap into the Morphin Grid and he can't.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Devil Fury

Dieing and being reborn into a crazy ass world of Devils, Angels and Monsters is not my idea of a good time. Actually, on second thoughts, it is. Plus, I get an awesome power out of it!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yeah, I was right, that morning did absolutely suck. Surprisingly enough, my Family had absolutely no problem with me being a Devil now, or even that Mum caught me with a naked girl in my room. No, they chewed me out for letting someone sneak up on me! Let me tell you, having three Martial Arts masters scold you for letting your guard down with promises to ensure I didn't do it again is much more terrifying than facing down a Fallen Angel. The fact Akeno was sitting next to me with a smug smile on her face did NOT help matters in the slightest.

* * *

Walking to school was an interesting experience, what with all the staring and jealous looks I received as I walked to school with Akeno Himejima and carried her bag for her, like the gentleman I was. Still, it was nothing in comparison to the looks Issei received for arriving in the company of Rias Gremory, the other contender for the hottest girl in school.

"Ah, you've recovered," said Rias as we approached, "I'm glad. I'd hate for you to die after what you did for Issei."

"No problem," I said, "Although I'm not sure how much longer I'll be alive considering Grandpa has one of his...special training sessions planned for me."

"Ufufuf, at least you got to spend the night with a beautiful girl before you died," said Akeno.

I rolled my eyes as as she walked away, swaying her hips. I felt a gaze on me and turned to Issei, who was looking at me with a look of hero worship on his face.

"What?"

"My hero," he said with stars in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes again and headed into school.

* * *

After class, I was sat at my desk reading the latest edition of Shonen Jump when the classroom door opened and the girls went nuts as Kiba Yuuto, the resident heart throb entered the room. I groaned and dropped my head onto my arms as the headache I'd been nursing all day flared in protest at the high pitched noise, made even worse by my newly sensitive hearing.

"Excuse me, Sora?" said a voice from beside me.

I looked up and saw that Kiba was stood next to me with Issei.

"Thats me," I muttered, "What's up?"

"Rias-senpai sent me to fetch you and Issei and bring you to the club room," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, before shutting my magazine and standing.

"Alright, lets go."

Kiba lead Issei and I out of the classroom, ignoring the protests of the fangirls, and down the hall.

"Hey, Sora, do you know why Rias-senpai is calling us?" asked Issei.

I glanced at my perverted friend and shrugged.

"Who knows," I replied before deciding to have some fun, "Maybe shes going to tell us shes really a Devil and we're now her servants or something."

I smirked slightly as I saw Kiba trip when he heard that. Apparently not everyone in the Peerage knew I was aware of Devils.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach our destination at the Old School Building where the Occult Research club made there HQ. The club room was dark and lit mostly by candles. There were a few sofas and a large desk surrounding a small coffee table and some drawings of magic circles on the wall. I had to wonder if they actually did anything or if they were just for show. I glanced at Issei and saw that he was staring at Koneko who was sitting on the couch eating chocolate wearing a face that made him look like a perverted monkey.

"Don't even think about it," I said.

"What? Why not?" asked Issei.

"Well, to start with, its creepy," I said, "For second, she could probably break you in half with ease."

Issei paled and gulped. The fact that Koneko chose that moment to crush a pair of walnuts she'd pulled from...somewhere probably didn't help matters. Issei let out a whimper and crossed his legs.

"Koneko, this is Issei Hyoudou and Sora Kusanagi," said Kiba, indicating to each of us in turn.

"Nice to meet you," said Koneko, hiding her cake from us.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, knowing better than to bring up a girls vices. I looked around the room again and spotted a shower in the corner of the room that was apparently in use. I glanced at Issei and rolled my eyes as I saw the look on his face and sat down opposite Koneko.

A minute later, Rias stepped out from behind the curtain, fully dressed and drying her hair with Akeno at her side.

"Oh hey, you're here," said the red-headed Devil, "I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have chance to wash when I left your house this morning Issei."

Issei gulped and shoved his fingers up his nose to stem the flow of blood.

"O-oh, thats fine," he said, before his eyes glazed over and he grabbed his head.

"Hehe, so your Issei," said Akeno, "I'm Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too!" said Issei, snapping out of his trance.

"Alright, now that we're all here, lets introduce Issei and Sora to the Occult Research Club," said Rias as everyone sat down, "Lets not beat around the bush, everyone in the Club is a Devil."

Issei looked confused and more than a little skeptical.

"I can see that your a little skeptical," continued Rias, "Do you remember that black winged man that attacked you yesterday? He was a Fallen Angel."

"A Fallen Angel?" asked Issei.

Rias nodded and continued her explanations.

"They were originally regular Angels who served God but were cast out into hell due to sin. However, we Devils want to hold onto our control of Hell and have been fighting each other ever since, as well as the normal Angels as they want to wipe out both us and the Fallen Angels. Understand so far?"

"Um, this is all a theoretical discussion, right?" asked Issei.

"Nope, everything I've just said is the truth," replied Rias, pulling something out of her pocket, "Do you recognize her?"

She threw the object on the table, revealing it to be a photograph of a very familiar girl.

"Hey, this is Yuuma!" exclaimed Issei, "How did you get this?"

"She's a Fallen Angel, just like the guy who attacked you last night," said Rias.

"So she did exist," muttered Issei, "How come nobody remembers her?"

"After she killed you she wiped everyone's memories," said Rias.

"Wait, killed me?" asked Issei, looking shocked, "But I'm still here, right? And besides, why would a Fallen Angel want to kill me?"

"Oh, I think I can think of a few things," I muttered.

"Wait, you're not surprised by this?" asked Issei.

"Nope, I already knew all about the Supernatural world," I said.

"Wha...but I thought you were new to?" he said.

"I am, but there are more than just Angels and Devils in the world," I said, "My family are members of an ancient and very powerful Order who once defeated and sealed away an evil Spirit called Dai Shi. When I reached the rank of Master, I was filled in on all things supernatural."

Issei stared at me and I could see that he didn't believe me. I sighed.

"Alright, fine," I said as I got to my feet, "Let me show you what a Pai Zhuq Master can do."

"Please do," said Rias, "I'm actually curious as well."

I nodded and stepped into an open area of floor. I took a deep breath and called my Spirit to the surface. My Spirit emerged from my body with a cry and wrapped its wings around me, creating a solid wall of silver and gold energy. A few seconds later, the energy wall solidified and opened again, revealing my new form. My body was covered in silver and gold armour with subtle feather patterns on the metal, clawed fingers and a short kilt around my waist. My head was that of a falcon, with three spikes on each side that could flex and move, usually displaying my mood when in this form. My wings were massive, reaching from the floor to above my head while folded and nearly stretching from one side of the room to the other when spread.

"HOLY TIT HAMMOCKS!" yelped Issei, trying to jump back, only to go flying over the back of the sofa instead.

"Impressive," said Rias, eyeing me up and down.

"...bird," muttered Koneko.

"Thanks," I said, "I can't hold it for long, but with training and the power boost from being turned into a Devil, I can only improve."

The armour vanished in a flash of light and I retook my seat.

"Well, now thats done, lets move on," said Rias, "I believe that we should all introduce ourselves properly, no?"

The Peerage all stood and opened their wings.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, a Devil, nice to meet you."

"Koneko Toujou, a Devil, peep on me and I'll kill you."

"Ufufuf, I'm Akano Himejima, a Devil, I'm in your care."

"And I'm Rias Gremory, your master and a Devil, its nice to meet you."

Issei gaped at their wings, before lurching forward as his own wings appeared.

"I think I'll stick with my old wings thanks," I said as my own wings snapped out and vanished again.

"You still haven't told me why I was killed in the first place," said Issei.

"Its because you possess a Sacred Gear," said Rias.

"Sacred Gear, I think I've heard that before," said Issei.

"Sacred Gears reside inside some humans giving them abilities far above the norm," said Akano, "People like Albert Einstein and Leonardo Da Vinci are examples of people who have possessed them in the past. Most only really affect human society, there are some very powerful ones that translate into powers that can even hurt Devils and Angels."

"You have that kind of power in your body Issei," said Rias.

"EH?!" said Issei, covering his crotch, "I know I'm a super healthy and virile guy, but this thing is actually a super famous tool nicknamed Sacred Gear?!"

There was silence for a moment before…

SMACK!

A resounding smack echoed around the room as I brought my fist down on the perverts head.

"OW, what was that for Sora?!" he demanded.

"Because if I didn't, Koneko would have," I said, indicating to the glowering cat-girl.

"Such Vulgarity," muttered Koneko.

"No, just listen Issei," said Rias, "close your eyes and take a pose that feels like you could draw out a strong power from within."

Issei stood and took the Kamihamiha pose from Dragon Ball.

"Really?" I asked, "Out of all the manga you like, you go for that one?"

"HEY, DON'T DISS DRAGON BALL!" yelled Issei, pointing at me.

"Alright, now try using your feelings to unleash all your power at once," said Rias.

Issei got back into his pose and closed his eyes. After a second, he snapped them back open.

"Kamihami...HAAAA!" he yelled, thrusting his hands out. a flash of green appeared on the back of his left arm as an oval red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of the hand.

"Whoa, this is cool!" said Issei, examining the Boosted Gear.

"Do you even know what it does?" I asked.

The smile slipped of Issei's face and he turned to Rias.

"Sorry Issei, but I'm gonna have to do some research before I can tell you that," said the redhead, "But the reason the Fallen Angels tried to kill you was because of those Sacred Gears."

"What? but we're still alive, right?" asked Issei.

"Right, because I resurrected you as my Devil servants," said Rias, "And, if you do well, you could very well have servants of your own one day."

Issei also looked a little down at the thought of being a Devil, but quickly perked up when Rias mentioned the prospect of him being able to have servants of his own in the future. I just rolled my eyes at my idiotic friends antics, especially when he started muttering something about prom magazines.

"So this is what you meant when you said we'd be getting a new little brother soon," said Akeno.

"Thats right," said Rias, grinning at us, "So I assume you're willing to become my servants then?"

"YES RIAS!" exclaimed Issei, "I want my own servants!"

"What about you Sora?" asked Rias, turning to me.

I sighed, before grinning and nodding.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I said.

Rias smiled and nodded.

"Great, where do we start?" I asked.

"At the bottom," said Rias as Koneko dropped a rather large stack of boxes next to us, "Start by handing these out."

She opened the box and revealed that it was full of flyers with summoning circles printed on them.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere, might as well be the bottom," I said, standing up.

* * *

A few days later saw the two of us back in the club room having finished the job.

"Not bad, I expected it to take longer," said Rias.

"To get my Harem, this is nothing!" exclaimed Issei.

"I just went to an Anime convention and handed them to the people there," I said.

What? A Martial Arts master I may be, but I'm still a teenger with a love for crazy shows...even if I seem to be living in a crazy show.

"Nice, now its time to move onto the next step," said Rias, "Kiba and Koneko are both double booked tonight. could I ask you two to cover for them?"

"Sure thing," I said.

"Not a problem," said Issei.

"Great, I knew I could count on your two," said Rias, "Akeno?"

"Right."

The black haired beauty stepped into a clear patch of floor and closed her eyes. A second later, a large glowing red circle appeared.

"This is a teleportation circle," said Rias, "We use them to teleport to and from jobs. Give me your left hands."

We held out the requested limb.

"This symbol will allow you to be recognised as a member of the house of Gremory," said Rias as she drew the crest on our palms, "So who wants to go first?"

"Ooo, me!" said Issei.

"Alright, step into the circle Issei," said Rias.

Issei did. In the background i was struggling to smother my laughter at what I knew was coming.

"Get ready Issei, you're going now."

The Circle glowed brighter as a wind picked up and began tugging at everyone's clothes. A second later, the circle vanished in a flash, leaving a confused looking Issei standing there.

"Da Fuck?"

That was it. I fell over, clutching my stomach as I laughed hard enough for tears to begin running down my face.

"Looks like you can't make the jump," said Rias, sighing as she gave me a disapproving look as I finally managed to stop laughing.

"What does that mean?" asked Issei.

"Well, in order to use the Circle you need to have a certain amount of magical power that you evidently lack," said Rias, "However, you still need to get to the summoners location, so you'll need to travel on foot."

"If you go by bike you can make it in twenty minutes," said Kiba 'helpfully'.

I snorted as I tried to keep myself from bursting out laughing again.

"What kind of a devil arrives on a bicycle?" demanded Issei, before facefaulting as Koneko pointed at him with a perfectly blank face.

That was too much for my self control and I dissolved into laughter again.

"LETS SEE YOU TRY, ASSHOLE!" yelled Issei, shooting to his feet and pointing at me as I got myself back under control.

"Alright, lets go," I said, struggling to contain the giggles that kept escaping.

Akeno quickly made another circle and I stepped into the center. There was a flash of light and I found myself in a garage that looked like it had been turned into a rather crude dojo.

"What the...whos this dweeb?" said a stupid voice from behind me.

I turned, about to make a comment on how utterly 90s that insult was, only for the comment to die on my tongue when I saw the people who had summoned me. A middle aged man who could be politely described as 'massive' and a 14 year old boy who was stick thin and loudly chewing on gum. Both were wearing cobbled together outfits that I think were supposed to be based on Samurai training gear and had home made Shiina made of bamboo and tennis balls in their hands.

"Wha…"

"Hey geek, wheres blondie?" asked the kid in a voice so grating I had to resist the urge to check if my ears were bleeding.

"Urr, Kiba's double booked tonight, so the boss sent me along instead," I said, "I'm Sora by the way."

"I'm Bulk and this is Spike," said the big fellow, "But I don't know what a weedy kid like you can do for us."

My eye twitched slightly at being called weedy. I may look thin, but ya don't get made a Master by being weak.

"What does Kiba usually do?" I asked, "I can't guarantee I can do the exact same, but I can try or do something similar."

"He usually shows us some moves to help with our training," said Bulk.

"Training?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Yeah, we're gonna be Samurai!" yelled Spike.

"Owww," I muttered as I cleaned out the ear the shrill voiced teen had just yelled in, "Right, well, I can't help you with your swordplay, but I do know a thing or two about martial arts..."

The two Humans perked up and I suddenly got a horrible feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Two hours later, I arrived back in the Club Room and slumped down onto the sofa next to Koneko.

"...you look awful," said the girl.

"I feel it," I muttered, "Those two idiots are completely horrible! I've never seen anyone that clumsy and I think my eardrums have ruptured."

"...Bulk and Spike?" asked Koneko.

I nodded miserably.

"Yeah, Kiba regularly complains about them," said Koneko.

I twitched. They must be bad if Kiba didn't like them.

"Christ, he is so lucky that he was double booked tonight," I groaned.

"What are you talking about?" asked Koneko, "He spent the evening training with the Kendo Club."

I froze.

"You mean to tell me," I growled, "That Kiba foisted those two morons onto me...on purpose?"

"Yep."

I took a deep breath as I tried to keep from losing my temper. Unfortunately, Kiba chose that moment to come into the room with his normal smile on his face. It wasn't on there for long though as he was attacked by a giant spectral bird.

 **And done. So yeah, Sora has an interesting home life. They care more about the fact he let his guard down than the fact he technically died and is now a Demon. And yes, that outlook will be a thing later.**

 **Speaking of Sora's family, I'd like some ideas for potential punny names based on their Animal Spirits. Since the rest of the Masters that appear (with the possible exception of RJ) have pun names and Sora is no different, I could use the help.**

 **Sora's battle form is based on Horus from Gods of Egypt because it looks freaking amazing.**

 **Why are Bulk and Spike Kiba's regulars? Because I couldn't resist, thats why. I have no idea why they're in Japan though.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Devil Fury

Dieing and being reborn into a crazy ass world of Devils, Angels and Monsters is not my idea of a good time. Actually, on second thoughts, it is. Plus, I get an awesome power out of it!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The next morning dawned far too early with Dad kicking me out of bed (literally) before dawn and dragging me into the Dojo to continue my punishment for letting someone sneak up on me. I wasn't let go until 7, by which point I really just wanted to go to bed. The fact I was still feeling the effects of overexposure to idiocy (which I wasn't going to forgive Kiba for anytime soon) certainly didn't help matters. With that in mind, it was really no wonder that I was already nursing a headache on my way to school.

"Ohhh, for a decent headache cure," I muttered.

A startled eep and a thud informed me that I really shouldn't have tempted fate. I turned and, sure enough, I got an eyeful of pure white knickers. I sighed and shook my head. Fucking Ecchi Anime. Normally I wouldn't complain, but Asia's so damn innocent I always feel a little guilty for looking.

"Hey there, you OK?" I asked as I offered her a hand.

"Owwee, yes I'm fine," said the girl, taking my hand and letting me pull her to her feet.

As expected, she was wearing a habit, cross and a vial with a blue cross on the forehead.

"Thats great," I said with a grin, "I'm Sora Kusanagi."

"Oh, its nice to meet you Sora, I'm Asia Argento," said the nun before looking around and seeing her suitcase open on the ground with a large number of clothes strewn over the road, including some rather lacy underwear.

"AH!"

She then moved faster than the (human) eye could follow, grabbing all her clothes and shoving them into her suitcase and slamming it shut, her face glowing like a traffic light.

"Ahh, you saw the bad side of me," said Asia, blushing brightly.

I smirked.

"I saw nothing," I said, "So, I take it your new in town?"

Asia nodded.

"Yes, I was just assigned to take care of the church in this area," said Asia, looking down, "But I'm lost."

I glanced at my watch.

"Hmm, well, I've got a bit of time," I said, "I can show you the way."

"Oh, thank you Sora!"

I just smiled and led the way down the street. As we walked, I made a point to point out a few places that were good to visit and generally playing tour guide, despite knowing it was largely pointless. To be honest, I'm not sure why I was showing her around considering the clusterfuck I knew would result in it. Then again, if I left her alone, she'd either end up with Issei or dead in a ditch somewhere, neither of which the Nun deserved. OK, that was a little mean. Issei really wasn't that bad.

We started to head in the direction of the church, but the sound of a child crying drew Asias attention to where a young boy had fallen and scraped his knee. The young Nun quickly hurried over to the boys side.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over something like this," she said, despite the fact the boy couldn't understand her.

She cupped her hands over the boys knee and I watched, intrigued as a green glow surrounded them, rapidly healing the boys wound.

"There, all better," she said with a kind smile.

The boy just stared up at Asia in awe, before his mother came over and scolded him for running off.

"Yoshi, where did you run off to?" asked the woman, looking relieved.

"Mom, she healed me!" said the boy excitedly.

His mother looked cautiously at Asia before hurrying her son away, scolding him for running off on his own. I glanced at Asia who looked upset.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I fine," said Asia, giving a slightly forced smile.

She certainly didn't look it.

"Thank you big sister!"

We both looked up to see the little boy Asia had just healed waving at her.

"He said thank you," I said.

Asia looked surprised, before she smiled and waved back, earning a massive smile from the little boy.

"Sorry about that," said Asia, "I can be a little meddlesome sometimes."

"No problem," I said, "If more people stopped to help others, the world would be a better place."

Asia smiled at me and moved to pick up her bag.

"Allow me," I said, picking it up for her.

"Ah, no, I couldn't!" she protested.

"Its no problem," I said, "Besides, my Grandpa would kill me if I let a cute girl lug her own bag."

Asia blushed lightly and nodded.

"Thats an interesting power you have," I said as we continued towards the church.

"Y-yes, its a gift from God," said the Nun, "I consider it to be a gift."

"Hmm," I muttered.

She was a bloody terrible liar.

Eventually, we reached the road that lead up to the Church.

"And I'm afraid this is where I must leave you," I said, "If you follow this road up the hill, you'll find the church at the top."

"Thank you for the help and I'm sorry for being a bother," said Asia, "If your ever in the neighborhood, please, come by the Church for a cup of tea."

I chuckled.

"Sorry, but I've never been to comfortable in Churches," I said, "But if we meet out and about, I'll be happy to share a cuppa."

"Oh, OK," said Asia, looking a little down.

I smiled and waved as I headed off to school.

* * *

"You are not to go near the Church again Sora," said Rias.

It was after school and I was currently being dressed down by Rias after I absently mentioned meeting Asia.

"I know," I said, "Look, I'm not a complete idiot, I know that going near holy places is a big no no for us, but I didn't go anywhere near it. All I was doing is showing someone new to the area."

Rias sighed.

"Fine, I guess you have a point," she said, "Still, you should be careful. If a Devil receives an Exorcism, they are completely destroyed."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hanging out with anyone from the Church," I said shortly.

Rias sighed.

"I'm sorry if I seem unreasonable, but I can't help but worry," she said.

"Its fine," I said.

"Pardon me Rias, but somethings come up," said Akeno.

"What is it Akeno?" asked Rias.

"The Archduke has called," said the black haired beauty, "We have orders to take out a Stray Devil."

"Stray?" I asked.

"A Stray Devil is a Devil who has abandoned their master in pursuit of their own desires," explained Rias as Akeno prepared the Teleport Circle, "They also often kill their masters to escape. it always ends badly for all those involved."

With the explanation out of the way, everyone gathered and we headed through the circle and found ourselves standing before a large ruined house.

"Rumour has it that a stray devil has been luring people into this house at night and eating them," said Akano, "The job is simple, search and destroy."

"Gross!" exclaimed Issei.

"Stray Devils are pure evil," said Kiba, "They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires. and that always ends in ugliness."

I just looked around, grimacing at the strong coppery scent of blood that layered the area. While the Falcon didn't enhance my sense of smell as much as some others, that didn't mean that the stench was any better.

"Jeeze that stinks," I muttered, covering my nose with one hand as Koneko nodded in agreement.

"This will be a good opportunity for the two to see how devils fight and the abilities of the different servants," said Rias.

"What do you mean?" asked Issei.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?" asked Rias.

"Yes, but I'm not very good at it," said Issei.

"Yep, I not a bad player," I said, my voice muffled by my sleave.

"As the master, I'm the king," said Rias, "My empress is the queen, my cavaliere the knight, my tank the rook, my clergyman the bishop and my foot soldier the pawn. Devils of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each of their servants."

"That sounds cool," said Issei.

"We call these our Evil Pieces."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Issei.

"My guess is that she wants us to watch the others and learn how the other pieces fight," I said, "Right boss?"

Rias nodded.

"The best way to learn about the different pieces to to see them in action," said Rias.

"Its here," said Koneko, looking towards the shadows.

"Oh what is that foul faecal smell?" said a voice with a hint of madness in it, "And something smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter."

From the shadows behind a pillar, a figure emerged. It was the upper body of a beautiful woman and was completely naked, something that appealed to Issei immensely.

"I see big boobies!" exclaimed Issei.

I just rolled my eyes and moved my hand to where my collapsed spear was hidden under my jacket. Better safe than sorry.

"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you," said Rias, "Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. in the name of the great Marques of Gremory, begone, or meet your death!"

"Oh give it a rest you little slut," said Viser, "You've always had it in for me. You're just jealous cus your breasts will never be as luscious as these!"

She grabbed her breasts and started rubbing them, giggling insanely.

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now," said Rias, only to be ignored.

"Wow, this is a stray devil?" asked Issei before his face changed to perverted monkey, "She looks like a softcore late night cable star!"

"let me show you what I'm made of then!" said Viser as a huge hand tipped with red talons emerged from the darkness.

"Gah!"

"See what I mean?" asked Kiba, "When I said it ends in ugliness, I wasn't joking."

Indeed he wasn't. the monster before us had the upper body of a beautiful woman, but from the waist down she was a hideous monster. It was gigantic and resembled the lower half of a centaur. but with a pair of humanoid talons tipped with glowing red claws and what looked like teeth in her stomach cavity. And there are no words that could have conveyed just how badly it smelt. a combination of blood, rotting flesh and excrement.

"Shes got a really nice rack though, what a waist," said Issei.

I would have facepalmed, but was more worried about the magic circles that had appeared around the monsters nipples. Her laughter became more psychopathic as the circles got bigger. A second later, beams of yellow energy shot from her breasts. I deadpanned before leaping out of the way, just barely avoiding getting dissolved.

"Ah, this is a porno I don't wanna be in!" exclaimed Issei as he gaped at the holes.

"Please be careful," said Rias, "Kiba!"

Said boy grabbed the hilt of the sword at his hip and vanished. Well, to anyone who didn't have years of training and near perfect vision he did at least. I could still follow him with ease.

"He disappeared!" exclaimed Issei.

"No, hes moving extremely fast," I said, "Thats really impressive."

"In this game Kibas my Knight," said Rias, "His attribute is speed and his ultimate attack is his sword."

The Knight appeared below the Stray and sliced off her huge taloned arms. The Stray screamed in agony as Koneko stepped forwards. Visers face began to change, becoming more demonic with parana like teeth and pointed ears as her stomach opened to reveal a massive mouth.

"Koneko look out!" yelled Issei as the Stray bore down on the small girl, the huge jaws slamming shut on her.

"No," said Issei.

"Its all right," said Rias, smirking.

Viser shook as she struggled to keep her mouth shut, only for it to be forced open, revealing Koneko standing there looking none the worse for wear.

"In the game shes my Rook," explained Rias, "Her attribute is simple. She has unparalleled strength. That won't even put a dent in her."

Issei gaped at the small girl as she stood in the monster's jaws, keeping them open with seemingly no trouble. I let out a whistle, more than a little impressed. Well, thats what I told Koneko later at least.

"See you on the flip side," said Koneko, swinging her fist and shattering Visers teeth, sending her flying into the pillars.

"Note to self, do not piss her off," said Issei, with me mentally agreeing.

"Akano," said Rias.

said girl began to move forwards, a creepy smile on her lips.

"Oh is it my turn?" she asked, "How exciting, I so love this game. fufufu!"

I glanced around the room, making sure that there wasn't anything else sneaking up on us, when I noticed one of Visers severed arms twitch, before launching itself at Rias. Before it could even get close however, my spear shot out and pinned it to the wall. Rias blinked and glanced at the arm.

"Huh, nice reflexes," she said.

I shot her a flat look.

"Ah, good point," she said, "Akano, finish her off please."

The black haired beauty giggled demurely.

"I've got news for you," she said, "You're not the only one who likes to play rough around here. so whats say you and I have some fun?"

She raised her hands and yellow lightning began to generate between them.

"Akano is my Queen," said Rias, "Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. shes simply unbeatable."

Riser glared up at the Queen from her place on the floor.

"Tough girl, still not ready to give up?" asked Akano, "Goody, I get to play some more!"

She raised her hands and unleashed a massive bolt of yellow lightning that shocked the Stray.

"Her weapon is a dark magical power," said Rias by explanation, "And thats not all…"

"All this violence, its making me so hot," said Akano, a light blush on her face as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"...shes really into S&M," finished Rias as Akano continued to shock the Stray, giggling madly.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?" asked Akano over the sounds of lightning and screaming.

"You mean she gets off on this?" asked Issei.

I just shuddered, not even wanting to get into that.

"Akano, I think shes had enough," said Rias, prompting her Queen to let up and allow the Stray to fall to the floor, steaming lightly.

"Aw, over already?" asked Akano, "And I was just starting to enjoy myself."

I shivered again,

Rias walked over to the groaning form of the Stray.

"Any last words before we end this?" asked the King.

"Go to hell," snarled Viser as an answer.

"Alright, lets get this over with," said Rias, spreading her arms as a red magic circle appeared in front of her, "Game over."

With a flash of red, Viser was completely annihilated, leaving nothing but a scorched stretch of floor.

"We're done here."

Rias turned to us and smiled.

"Lets go home."

"Sounds good to me," was everyones response except Issei.

"Wait," said Issei.

"Whats wrong?" asked Rias.

"What am I?" he asked, "Am I something cool like a Knight?"

"You are a Pawn," said Rias, walking away.

"But I don't want to be a Pawn," said Issei, "And whats Sora?"

"Sorry, but thats what you are," said Rias, "And Sora is a Rook like Koneko."

I glanced over at Issei and hid a chuckle at the look on his face.

"Aw don't worry Issei," I said, "If this is like a chess game then the Pawn has the most potential of any piece."

"What do you mean?" asked Issei.

"Well, in chess if you manage to get your pawn to the other side of the board, they can be promoted to any other piece beside the king. Is that right Boss?"

Rias nodded.

"Thats right," said Rias, "If a Pawn advances far enough into enemy territory, as defined by the King, they can temporarily become any other piece beside the king."

"Thats cool I guess," said Issei, although he didn't look to happy.

"Oh don't look so down Issei," I said, "After all, even the smallest bit of help can make all the difference."

"That doesn't make me feel any better bird boy," grumbled the pervert.

 **And done. Don't worry, Sora will be having a punch up soon enough.**

 **I know I've already written two stories with a Rook protagonist, but in this case it was a literal coin toss between a Knight and a Rook. Besides, I like Xenovia more than Rossweisse.**

 **Oh, but before I forget, no that does not indicate a paring with Asia. To be completely frank, I have no idea who I'm gonna Sora with. With that in mind, who would you want to see?**

 **Let me know in your lovely reviews! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Devil Fury

Dieing and being reborn into a crazy ass world of Devils, Angels and Monsters is not my idea of a good time. Actually, on second thoughts, it is. Plus, I get an awesome power out of it!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

A few days after the fight with Viser, I returned to the Club Room after finishing a flyer run to find everyone doing their own thing. Koneko was eating sweets, Kiba was practising with his sword in an open area specifically for just that and Rias and Akeno were discussing something quietly. As I entered, Rias looked up and smiled

"Ah, Sora, your back," she said, "Sorry to be a pain, but a Summon request just came in. Would you mind answering it? And don't worry, its not those two idiots again."

I shrugged.

"Sure thing," I said and stepped into the circle, "See ya in a few!"

There was a flash and I found myself in a dark room with a sliver of light leaking from under the door. I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right here. The Falcon was on edge and I could feel it to. The feel of bloodlust. It didn't help that I could smell blood and death on the air. I slowly moved towards the door, easing it open to reveal what had been a nice living room lit by candle light. The dead, disemboweled body nailed to the wall and the psychotic priest on the couch lowered the pleasantness of the room however.

"Punish the wicked," said Freed, "Wise words to heed from a holy man."

He tilted his head back and leered at me.

"Holy man my feathered behind," I said, "So I take it your responsible for that?"

I pointed at the macabre art project.

"Indeed I am," said Freed, "Freed Sellzen at your service."

He gave a demented grin.

"And you're the weak ass little pussy this Holy Priest is gonna exercise!"

"Just you try it," I said, readying myself for the inevitable brawl.

"It'll be my pleasure," sneered Freed, drawing his gun and sword, "Slaughtering Devil scum like you is what I do best after all!"

He surged forwards, the tip of his sword leading the way. I shifted my weight and deflected his stab by smacking his arm up, following it up with a punch to the chest that sent Freed flying back.

"If you want to kill me, you'll have to do far better than that," I said as I slipped into my stance.

I was at a bit of a disadvantage since my spear wasn't particularly effective indoors. Still, I was confident that I was good enough to win, or at least hold the bastard off until Rias and the others arrived.

"You...BASTARD!" roared Freed, jumping from where he'd fallen on his ass and charging me.

I hid a smirk as I met Freeds charge. I thought the crazy priest would know better than to lose his temper in a fight, but apparently I'd given him too much credit. Now, Freed was clearly a very skilled fighter, but he was currently attacking blindly, leaving me plenty of openings to exploit. My Falcon style was a very aggressive one, relying on high speed attacks to overwhelm my opponent. Combined with my enhanced vision, I could easily target weak points on my opponent's body, capitalize on even the smallest opening and deal a huge amount of damage in just a few moves. It naturally had its disadvantages, the most obvious being a lack of blocks and the sheer speed a Master moved at making it difficult to respond to counters. However, my enhanced vision negated the latter and my defence as a Rook rendered blocks largely pointless.

Freed was getting more and more frustrated as the fight continued to drag out. I kept deflecting his sword strikes and one of the first things I'd done was disarm him of his gun, so he couldn't shoot me. Eventually, he made one mistake too many and my fist slammed into his stomach, sending him flying across the room. I smirked and brought my hands together, a gold and silver aura appearing around them.

"Call to the Beast Inside," I said, "Free the Falcon!"

"SCREEE!"

Freed let out a scream of pain as the ghostly bird swooped across the room and clawed at him with its talons. While there was no visible damage, I knew from experience that damage caused by a Pai Zhuq Spirit hurt. They couldn't kill Humans unless they had especially weak spirits, but they were deadly against Spirit based enemies. Things like Angels and Devils for example.

"Y-you bastard," gasped Freed as he staggered to his feet, "Y-you're a member of the Order of the Claw!"

"Yep, I'm the Falcon Master," I said, "Pleased to meet you, Judas Priest."

Freed scowled.

"Why would a Pai Zhuq Master ever become a Devil?" he spat, "Aren't you bastards supposed to be guardians?"

"We are," I said, "But Devils have no interest in wiping out Humanity, unlike our actual enemies. Plus, I didn't exactly have much choice in the matter. But thats irrelevant to you."

I clenched my fist and my gold and silver aura surrounded it, forming into an energy blade.

"Say your prayers, Judas Priest!" I snarled and aimed my attack to pierce the nuts heart.

Before I could though, there was a pulse of energy and a bolt of black and yellow energy slammed into my chest, blasting me across the room. I stumbled to my feet as my attacker stepped over Freed, another ball of energy floating above his hand.

He was tall and bulky, with slimy looking black skin and yellow eyes. He was wearing a gray helmet with a built in respirator and feather like decorations emerging from the back, a short, black cloak that looked like it was made of wetsuit material and greaves and bracers with yellow patterns. His hands and feet were webbed and he wore a flak jacket like top with a salamander head on the chest.

"L-lord Hanzo!" stuttered Freed, his eyes wide with...fear?

Well, that was unexpected. Hanzo glanced down at the madman and, although I couldn't see his face through his helmet, I got the distinct impression he was sneering.

"Pathetic, I thought you were supposed to be strong," he said, "This is why I hate working with Humans."

He turned his glowing eyes on me and scoffed.

"Useless fool," he growled, "Can't even kill one little child properly."

I scowled at that remark.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"That is no business of yours," growled the Monster, "Not when your about to die!"

He threw the energy orb at me. I crossed my arms in front of my face and poured as much power as I could into my Rook defence, but even with that the energy attack still blasted me across the room.

"Tch, I guess your Demonic powers provide some resistance to Rinzen," said Hanzo, "Freed, finish him off then return to the Church. You may be useless, but Master still wants to keep an eye on the Fallen."

"With pleasure!" yelled Freed, snatching up his sword as the Phantom Beast vanished.

I didn't really have much of a chance to defend myself. I'm not entirely sure how, but that Rinzen blast had scrambled my Spirit and left me dazed.

"TIME TO DIE DEMON SCUM!" yelled Freed as he bore down on me with a frenzied gleam in his eyes.

I gritted my teeth as I struggled to martial any kind of defence as my third death came rocketing towards me. Suddenly, before the sword could slice into me, someone darted in front of me, forcing Freed to back up...but not before slicing the front of her habit open.

"What the...Asia, are you brain dead?!" snarled Freed, "Your supposed to be setting up the barrier!"

"Please stop this Father Freed!" said Asia, "Sora's done nothing wrong!"

"Wait, you know this guy?" asked Freed, before bursting out laughing, "Ohhh, this is just too good! A forbidden romance between a Nun and a Devil! Thats priceless!"

Asia looked shocked.

"E-eh? S-sora's a D-devil?" she stuttered.

"Thats right, hes the lowest of the low," sneered Freed, "Didn't you know? Eh, no matter, soon he'll be nothing more than another of my art projects."

Asia looked confused, but that quickly turned to horror as she turned and spotted the dead body pinned to the wall. She let out a horrified gasp and staggered back a few steps, her hands moving to her mouth.

"Ahhh right, a newbie," said Freed, "Well I guess this is as good a time as any. This is what the job is sweetheart. We kill those fools who are bewitched by the evil Devils!"

"Evil Devils?" I muttered, "Thats rich coming from you."

"SHUT UP!" roared Freed, "Now get back to putting that Barrier up Asia! We're running out of time."

He raised his sword, but Asia didn't move. The mad priest glared at the innocent nun.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"Please Father, I beg you have mercy on this man!" said Asia, "Couldn't we just let him go?"

"That thing isn't a man, its a Devil," said Freed, a vain visibly pulsing in his temple.

It was clear that it wouldn't be long before he exploded and attacked Asia. Fortunately, whatever Hanzo had done to me seemed to be wearing off. I probably wouldn't be able to summon my Spirit for a while, but I wouldn't need it to finish off Freed.

"You made a pledge to destroy our enemies," continued Freed.

"It doesn't matter to me what he is!" protested Asia, cutting the demented man off, "Theres goodness in him I know it! You can't just kill him! How can you actually believe the Father would approve!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" shouted Freed, grabbing Asia by the front of her destroyed habit and pulling her right up to his face, showering her in spit as he yelled in her face, "Do you have maggots growing in that stupid head of yours?!"

He roughly tossed Asia against the wall and pinned her there by the throat.

"Our Fallen Angel friends said I wasn't supposed to hurt you, but I don't care about that any more!"

He reached out to grab Asia's exposed bra, but before he could even touch her again, I grabbed his wrist.

"Guess what?" I said, "I can move again."

"Oh crap…"

I yanked him off his feet and threw him across the room, snatching his sword as he went. I crushed the weapon in my hand and threw the remains at Freed, who was clutching his forearm where I had crushed the bone. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. With Freed down for now, I turned and knelt down next to Asia, who had collapsed after Freed had let her go.

"Are you OK?" I asked as I removed my jacket and put it around her shoulders

"Y-yes, I think so," whispered Asia, clutching the jacket close.

I gently probed her neck where Freed had grabbed her. Other than a bruise, it looked like she'd be OK. Even so, the red marks from Freeds grip stood out against her otherwise porcelain skin.

"You bastard!" snarled Freed, "Look what you've done to my arm!"

"And I'm about to do a lot more," I growled as I stood and turned to the crazed priest.

I took a step forwards, but before I could try and snap the bastards spine, Asia grabbed my wrist.

"No, please, don't," she whispered, "No more violence…"

I stared down at her for a moment, before letting out a huff.

"Consider yourself lucky," I said, shooting another glare at Freed, "You get to live a bit longer. However…"

My body flared with energy as my armour formed over me.

"Next time we cross paths, I will kill you!" I snarled.

I turned on my heel, scooped up Asia and blasted through the ceiling, shooting past the arriving Fallen so fast all they saw was a gold and silver streak. Once we were far enough away that pursuit was impossible, I flared my wings and stopped to check on Asia. While she would have been protected by my Spirit, that acceleration would likely have shaken her up quite a bit. The Healer had her eyes squeezed shut, not that I could blame her, but after a moment she seemed to realize that the super fast movement had been replaced with a gentle rise and fall in time with the beats of my wings and opened her eyes...only to snap them shut again with an eep when the first thing she was was the fearsome hooked beak of my armour hovering over her.

I chuckled lowly and retracted my helmet as Asia opened her eyes again.

"Are you OK?" I asked, "Sorry I didn't warn you, but I didn't want to stick around that Judas Priest for any longer than I had to."

"I-its fine," said Asia, "B-but why did you bring me with you? I mean, you're a Devil and I'm…"

"An innocent girl I wouldn't leave within 100 miles of Freed," I said, "Seriously, after what he tried to do to you, I wasn't about to leave you alone with him. Chances are he would have taken his anger out on you before the Fallen arrived."

"I see…" mumbled Asia, looking down sadly.

"I can put you down so you can go back to the Fallen by yourself if you want," I said.

Asia's head snapped back up, a look of fear in her eyes as she shook her head rapidly.

"N-no, please don't!" she gasped, "I-I don't want to go back to them!"

Naturally I had no intention of sending her back, but I admit that her vehement protest surprised me somewhat.

"Don't worry, I won't hand you back over," I said, "Although I have to ask, why so determined not to go back? Actually, the better question would be why you are with them in the first place? With a power like yours, I would have thought "

Asia flinched.

"I-I didn't want to join them," she mumbled, "But I had no choice."

I listened as she began to tell me her story, about how she was named a Saint when her healing ability was discovered and then a witch when she had accidentally healed a Devil. Let me tell you, as good as voice actors and literature can be at getting across emotions, it has nothing on hearing it from the person who actually went through it. The heartbreak in her voice was nearly unbearable. I made a mental note to punch Michael in the face when I saw him.

"Do you know what my dream is Sora?" said Asia through her sobs, "I-I want to have lots of friends. I want to be able to go out with them and have a good time, to laugh and cry together and make lots of happy memories!"

I stared down at her as she sobbed into my chest, before letting out a sigh.

"Well then, lets get started," I said.

"Huh?"

I smirked.

"You protected me from Freed when I was helpless and I returned the favor," I said, "To me, that means we're friends."

Asia stared at me for a moment in surprise, before she gave a watery smile.

"Oh Sora, we can't, its forbidden!"

"Awww who cares?" I said with a grin, "I don't care if you were a part of the church, right now you're unattached."

Asia flinched at that.

"Oh don't be like that," I said, "It was the Church that prevented you from making friends in the first place after all. Think of it more that you're now free. Its not like you have to suddenly lose your faith just because they kicked you out, right?"

Asia looked surprised, but slowly nodded none the less, her smile slowly returning.

"Now, onto good memorys," I said, "But first, are you scared of hights?"

Asia looked confused, but shook her head. I smirked and shifted her so I was holding her with one arm and indicated with the other.

"In that case, take a look."

Asia did and gasped as she saw the town stretched out below us and the starry sky above, creating a gorgeous view of contrasting silver and gold light.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

I chuckled.

"So, does that count as a good memory?" I asked.

Asia looked up and me and nodded with a nearly blinding smile.

 **And done. And pop goes the Canon! Yeah, Asia's been saved, the Peerage didn't have to show up and save Sora and it seems that Freed may have some rather...powerful friends.**

 **Sooo, it seems that Sora may have his work cut out for him if there's a Phantom Beast lurking around. And Freed works for him! This could end badly...and epically for us. Oh, and if your wondering why Hanzo didn't just kill Sora, its mostly because he doesn't really consider him an actual threat. Big mistake.**

 **Hmm, it seems that my muse is determined to get Sora and Asia together...eh, better than with Issei I guess and this is DXD. I still have no idea what I'm gonna do with pairings, but chances are that there will be more than one girl for Sora. This is DXD after all.**

 **And with that, its time for me to sign off. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Devil Fury

Dieing and being reborn into a crazy ass world of Devils, Angels and Monsters is not my idea of a good time. Actually, on second thoughts, it is. Plus, I get an awesome power out of it!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

When I returned to the Club Room with Asia in tow, it was to find my comrades running around like headless chickens. As we entered however, everything froze as they stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, "Something on my…"

I was cut off as a red blur slammed into me. Next thing I knew, my head was between two soft orbs and Rias was babbling something about being worried while attempting to simultaneously check me over and hug me to her chest. I have no idea what she was actually saying though as I was too busy trying to get loose before she suffocated me.

"Er Rias, I don't think he can breath," said Kiba's voice.

A moment later, I was released and dropped to the ground, gasping for breath

"Are you OK Sora?" asked Rias worriedly, "We detected an Exorcist at your client's house a few minutes ago."

"I'm fine," I wheezed, getting to my feet, "The idiot let his guard down, so I beat him no problem."

"Thank goodness," said Rias, breathing a sigh of relief.

Now content that I was perfectly fine, the King turned her attention to Asia. Her eyes sharpened slightly when she saw the remains of the Habit she was wearing under my jacket.

"And who is this?" asked Rias.

"Oh, right, this is Asia Argento," I said, "Asia, this is my Master, Rias Gremory."

"I-It's nice to meet you," said Asia, bowing slightly.

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

I did so. When I was done, Rias was back at her desk, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Alright, I think I get the picture," said Rias, glancing at the former Nun, "You have my thanks for helping my Servant Asia."

"O-oh, it was nothing," said Asia, "I know that Sora's a good person, so I couldn't let Freed hurt him."

"Even after you found out he was a Devil?" asked Rias.

Asia nodded.

"Ufufuf, my you certainly do attract some interesting characters," said Akeno.

"Hmm," said Rias, still eyeing the former Nun, "Tell me Asia, what do you plan to do now?"

Asia looked down at her hands.

"I-I don't know," she said, "I grew up in the Church, I have nowhere to go. I joined up with the Fallen Angels because I had no choice, but I can't go back. I will not be a part of their evil any more."

"I see," said Rias, "But you must know that the Fallen won't take to kindly to that, right? They will come after you and, although I owe you for protecting my Servant, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I can," I said, "Maybe not as a Devil, but I'm also a Pai Zhuq Master. If she comes and stays with me, she'll be under the protection of four Masters. Even a Leader Class would balk at fighting that."

I left out the fact that Grandpa had once fought against Baraquiel and won. The old man was known as the Strongest Master for a damn good reason after all.

Asia looked surprised.

"A-ah, I don't want to inconvenience you," she said.

"You won't be," I said with a smirk, "Trust me, my Mum's gonna love you."

* * *

"SHES SOOOOO CUTE!"

"Called it," I said as I walked past Mum, who was currently hugging a confused looking Asia in the hall.

We had just arrived at home and Mum had taken one look at the Nun, squealed, and scooped her up into a tight hug.

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend," said Dad.

"Shes not my girlfriend," I said, "We're just , shes in a bit of a bind."

"Do tell," said Grandpa, leading the way into the living room.

I did just that. Once I was done, Grandpa sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"I see," he muttered, "So, young Asia is potentially under threat from the Fallen and young Rias is unable to help for risk of damaging relations between the Devils and Fallen. Is that correct?"

I nodded.

"And you offered her the protection of our family as Pai Zhuq Masters?"

I nodded again. Grandpa let out a sigh and turned his golden eyes on Asia.

"And what of you young lady?" he asked, "What do you want?"

Asia shifted under his gaze and I honestly couldn't blame her. My entire family had eyes that, under normal circumstances, would be considered strange and unnerving. My dad and Grandpa both had golden eyes, while my mothers eyes were an eerie shade of silver. I had inherited both in the form of heterochromia, my left eye was the same silver as my mother and my right was my Dad and Grandpa's gold. The unusual colours and eery glow they had was a side effect of using Animal Spirit's repeatedly over the years, combined with the fact both sides of the family had been Pai Zhuq Masters for generations. I had not reached the point where my eyes glowed yet and my Parents only glowed when they were angry or using their Spirits. Grandpa on the other hand...well, his eyes were like twin golden lanterns by this point.

"W-well, I don't want to be a burden…" she said.

"Ohh, don't worry sweetie, you won't be," said Mum as she pranced across the hall towards the kitchen, "I'll go make dinner!"

"Oh hell no!" yelled Dad, jumping to his feet and racing after her, "You are not going in there again!"

I groaned and facepalmed. For Kung Fu masters, my parents were quite the pair. Mum was a ditz, especially around all things adorable, and utterly inept in the kitchen to the point where she'd once managed to burn water. She was also useless at most other household jobs but kept trying to do them anyway, resulting in flooded utility rooms, busted dryers and, on one memorable occasion, an exploded microwave. Fortunately, she was very good at fixing her screwups and always managed to fix the broken appliances. Dad on the other hand was excellent at the jobs, mostly out of necessity, and was an excellent chef. He'd have to be, he owned and ran a restaurant in town. Despite the long suffering antics of the two though, they always acted like a couple on their first date and were still utterly besotted with one another, even after 30 years of marriage.

"Ignoring my Daughter-in-Laws attempt to burn the house down again, she is correct," said Grandpa, ignoring the sickeningly sweet argument currently going on in the kitchen that I'm pretty sure had devolved into a tickle fight by this point, "You won't be a burden my dear. We'd be happy to take you in."

"U-im, OK," said Asia, looking a little confused.

"Right, now thats settled, I'm going to go and kick Mum and Dad out of the kitchen so we can eat tonight," I said, getting to my feet.

* * *

The next few days past by with (relative) ease, broken only by Asia's introduction to the school. While she wasn't a part of the Peerage, she still needed to attend school, so Rias pulled a few strings and got her put in my class. There was a minor issue when it came out that she was living with me, but considering I was well liked by my classmates, it was mostly just the Perverted Trio sobbing about how the cute new girl was taken. Other than that, the only other noticeable thing was that our science teacher, a nice old woman, took an early retirement after winning a cruise around the world for her and her husband. I didn't think much of it at the time, but considering the timing, I really should have smelt a rat.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and, since Mum had smoked out the kitchen again, I decided to show Asia around town, getting lunch at a fast food place (where I discovered that apparently prayer only gives me a minor itching at worst. Probably because I was an atheist), spending time at the arcade (where I'd won her a stuffed animal) and finally ending with a walk through the park. It was there that things got...weird.

We were walking around a shallow pond surrounded by pillars near the middle of the park when a loud, annoying and very familiar voice.

"Hold it right there Shitty Devil!"

We stopped and turned.

"What the...your still in town?" I growled, glaring at Freed.

The crazed Priest looked rather bedraggled, with torn clothes and it looked like he hadn't showed in a while. There was also a slightly crazed look in his eye, but that was nothing new.

"Its your fault!" snarled the crazed Priest, "Because you beat me and took that stupid brat of a Nun, the Fallen Angels kicked me out and Lord Hanzo's angry with me!"

"Your point?" I drawled.

That caught Freed a tad flat footed and he gaped at me for a moment, before his anger boiled over.

"THATS IT!" he roared, "I WAS ALREADY PLANNING ON KILLING YOU ANYWAY, BUT NOW I REALLY AM THROUGH PLAYING AROUND!"

He glared and pointed at me.

"Witness the power gifted to me by Lord Hanzo!" he snarled and brought his hands together.

There was a flash of light and Freed transformed. He was wearing a robe that looked like a tan cassock with fur around his collar. His chest, arms and legs were protected by bone armour and his head was covered by a helmet shaped like an animal head with an open mouth where his visor was and a pair of rather large ears.

"Hyena huh?" I said, "Thats oddly fitting."

Freed snarled and shot forwards with surprising speed, a pair of boneswords appearing in his hands as he did. I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my spear, blocking the attack with the shaft. To my surprise, he actually pushed me back a short distance.

"Sora!" gasped Asia.

"Asia, get out of here!" I said as I pushed Freed back, "Hes stronger than I thought!"

"But…"

"Just go!"

Asia did as she was told as I kicked Freed away with a kick to the stomach, trying to get some space so I could summon my Spirit. It was apparent that Freed had no intention of allowing me to do so however as he kept coming, no matter what I tried. I gritted my teeth. This was gonna be a long fight.

* * *

Third Person POV, with Asia

Asia was panicking. While she had faith in Sora's skills as a fighter, she also knew how powerful Freed was, even before that powerup he'd apparently gained. Considering that, Sora was potentially in trouble, especially if Freed had any Light Swords in his arsenal. Whatever the case, Sora needed help. Just one problem. They were quite a distance from home and Asia had no idea how to get in contact with Rias and the rest of her Peerage. With that in mind, she decided that the best option was to run to the school, which was closer, and see if anyone was in the clubroom.

Plan made, she turned the corner...and ran straight into something solid, knocking her on her bum.

"Ah, sorry about that," said a deep voice.

Asia opened her eyes and saw that she had run into a man. He wasn't Japanese and was tall and well muscled, with spiky black hair and a faint goatee. He was wearing a white shirt under a black jacket and jeans and had a wheeled suitcase at his side, indicating that he was new to the area.

"Are you OK?" asked the man, reaching down to help Asia up, "Whats got you in such a hurry?"

Asia wasn't sure what made her say what she said next, but something told her that this man could help.

"M-my friends in trouble," she said, "H-he was attacked by a monster…"

She trailed off as an odd look crossed the mans face.

"Where?" he asked.

Asia blinked in confusion and pointed back the way she came. The man nodded and ran in the direction she pointed, leaving her to scramble after him. She wasn't sure why she was following him and not continuing to the Club Room, but again, something told her the man could help. She rounded the corner, just in time to see the man take a jumping kick to Freed's face, sending the monster staggering back.

* * *

Back to Sora

I growled as I ducked under another swipe from one of Freeds swords while deflecting the other with a deft twist of my spear. This was starting to get dangerous. If I didn't get some distance soon, Freed was gonna get lucky and I really didn't want to die just yet. I was just about to try summoning my Spirit again, when something came flying over my head, landing a powerful kick to Freeds face that sent him staggering away. I blinked a couple of times as my rescuer landed on his feet and turned to me, only to barely resist the urge to either face fault or swear loudly when I recognized who it was.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "Although you came just in time."

"Thats a relief," he said, turning back to Freed, "Now, lets see if we can't deal with this guy."

"Who the hell are you?!" snarled Freed.

The man smirked as he pulled out a key from his pocket and sprouted a pair of Devil wings. My eye twitched as I recognized the key. Yeahhh, Freed was screwed. Of course, the idiot didn't know that and simply scoffed at the sight of the wings.

"Oh goody, another shitty Devil for me to kill!" he said, mad glee clear in his tone.

"Don't be too sure," said the new Devil, "I've fought monsters much stronger than you."

Freed let out a growl and I got the impression he was scowling under his helmet.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" he roared, charging us.

The Devil didn't look phased, instead he simply held up his arm and activated the bracelet on his wrist, causing a black and gold morpher to appear.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" he yelled.

There was a flash of yellow light and Freeds swords were blocked by a staff and he was shoved away.

"Sora!"

I turned as Asia came running up, only to pause at the sight of the Monster and Ranger going toe to toe.

"Wha...who's that?" she asked, pointing at the Black Ranger.

"I think he's our new science teacher," I said as I massarged my eyes, trying desperately to figure out how in the hell Tommy Oliver ended up as a Devil.

 **And I'm gonna end it here. So, Freed made another appearance with a power up that actually gave Sora some trouble, even if it was only because he didn't have chance to transform and I get to introduce one of my favorite characters, Dr. O.**

 **I chose to use his Dino Thunder form because its one of the coolest and the one that doesn't run on light, which sounds pretty stupid for a Devil to use. Plus, its actually got a finishing move.**

 **To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure where Sora's parents came from, but I wanted to do something that would make them a tad more memorable. I probably failed epically though…**

 **The glowing eyes were thrown in on a whim. Oh, and yes, the two different coloured eyes are based on Horus. No, hes not connected to the Egyptian pantheon...at least, I have no plans for it right now.**

 **Anyway, I'm done now. Until next time, please leave a review!**


End file.
